<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reader x Queen Headcannons by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054370">Reader x Queen Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry, Other, but now i feel like i had to post it, i didn't want to, i hate this, i was pressured into doing this, legitimately hate this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate myself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Reader, Anne of Cleves/Reader, Catherine Parr/Reader, Catherine of Aragon/Reader, Jane Seymour/Reader, Katherine Howard/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reader x Queen Headcannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ARAGON</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Showers you in affection</span></li>
<li><span>Insecure but hides it well</span></li>
<li><span>Worried you’ll leave her</span></li>
<li><span>Possessive</span></li>
<li><span>Truth is very important to her</span></li>
<li><span>Is actually very kinky and it scares you sometimes</span></li>
<li><span>Childish around you</span></li>
<li><span>At first was very reserved, but slowly opened up </span></li>
<li><span>Is very much a top, but doesn’t mind when you take control</span></li>
<li><span>Sarcastic</span></li>
<li><span>You’ve had to stop her from murdering Anne multiple times</span></li>
<li><span>You go together after she punched a guy in the face for flirting with you</span></li>
<li><span>Spoils you with nice dates and gifts</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BOLEYN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Clingy</span></li>
<li><span>Very hyper</span></li>
<li><span>You often find yourself being dragged into her chaos</span></li>
<li><span>Funny</span></li>
<li><span>Cuddling solves all problems, including nightmares</span></li>
<li><span>Doesn’t like it when you’re away for too long</span></li>
<li><span>Doesn’t handle jealousy very well</span></li>
<li><span>Really sweet in bed</span></li>
<li><span>Is somehow an adult sometimes with you</span></li>
<li><span>But mostly a hyper six year old</span></li>
<li><span>It’s difficult for her to tell you about her problems or insecurities</span></li>
<li><span>Doesn’t like to speak her mind after he last life</span></li>
<li><span>You’ve saved her from Aragon on multiple occasions</span></li>
<li><span>Switch</span></li>
<li><span>You got together when she thought you were with someone else and got very upset and blurted out her feelings</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SEYMOUR</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Very affectionate</span></li>
<li><span>Likes to bake you things</span></li>
<li><span>You’re the only one who can make her stop stress cleaning</span></li>
<li><span>Definitely a cuddler, but is willing to let go after you ask about thirty times</span></li>
<li><span>Morning person</span></li>
<li><span>Kinky, and very much a top which was terrifying the first time because you really weren’t expecting that</span></li>
<li><span>Easily put down</span></li>
<li><span>You’ve destroyed people for her</span></li>
<li><span>She’s destroyed people for you</span></li>
<li><span>Tries too hard</span></li>
<li><span>Insecure</span></li>
<li><span>You got together when she hit on you drunkenly</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>CLEVES</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Mildly affectionate</span></li>
<li><span>Extremely insecure</span></li>
<li><span>Partier</span></li>
<li><span>You remind her everyday how beautiful she is</span></li>
<li><span>Aloof</span></li>
<li><span>Protects you from everyone’s drama</span></li>
<li><span>Switch</span></li>
<li><span>You went with her to work out, but ended up staring at her the whole time</span></li>
<li><span>You play video games with her, and pretend to not know that she loses on purpose</span></li>
<li><span>You got arrested for assault when someone called her ugly</span></li>
<li><span>You got together when you overheard her telling Kat how much she liked you</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HOWARD</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>It really depends on what her dream was the previous night how affectionate she is</span></li>
<li><span>It also depends on the dream for how insecure she is, but with no nightmares is very confident in herself</span></li>
<li><span>People? Nah</span></li>
<li><span>Very emotional</span></li>
<li><span>Very sweet</span></li>
<li><span>Bottom</span></li>
<li><span>Your first time took a while because you kept asking her if she was alright</span></li>
<li><span>You’re the only person who can calm her down after a nightmare</span></li>
<li><span>Uses her Howard Hypnotism to get you to do things for her</span></li>
<li><span>Impossible to say no to</span></li>
<li><span>She sees you as safe</span></li>
<li><span>You got together after you confessed like a normal person and she ran away then came back a few hours later</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>PARR</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>You’re officially dating an owl who hisses at you when you turn the light on</span></li>
<li><span>Clingy</span></li>
<li><span>You tried to get her off coffee but ended up addicted too</span></li>
<li><span>You have to force her to go to sleep</span></li>
<li><span>Goes off on long winded rants that you think are adorable</span></li>
<li><span>You’re the only one who can drag her away from the computer without some serious blowback</span></li>
<li><span>Switch</span></li>
<li><span>You’re the jealous one in the relationship and hilariously she remain oblivious to anyone flirting with her</span></li>
<li><span>Can be aggressive when you’re attacked</span></li>
<li><span>Short, but don’t tell her you said that</span></li>
<li><span>You got together when she nervously yelled she was in love with you</span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't ask me to do this again pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>